Bintang
by Rumiko96
Summary: Aku percaya cinta pertama selalu berkesan hingga kita tiada namun aku lebih percaya jika cinta terakhirku lebih dari semuanya, kau lebih dari segalanya bagiku Oh Sehun. Hunkai / Sekai.


Aku percaya cinta pertama selalu berkesan hingga kita tiada namun aku lebih percaya jika cinta terakhirku lebih dari semuanya, kau lebih dari segalanya bagiku Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Bintang

Cinta satu kata yang menggambarkan beribu rasa, satu kata yang mampu mengubah segalanya dan satu kata yang dapat mengubah diriku dan dirimu. Kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat itu, kau yang terlihat kebingungan dan aku yang tiba – tiba saja meminta untuk duduk dikursi milikmu.

Tak ada yang kita bicarakan saat itu, kau tetap diam sambil menatap hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Ingin sekali aku mengajakmu berbicara namun aku takut kau akan merasa terganggu dengan diriku jadi kuurungkan. Di hari yang hujan itu aku berjanji bila bertemu denganmu lagi aku akan bertanya siapa namamu.

Seminggu yang lalu aku melewati tempat di mana pertama kali kita berbicara, aku tersenyum saat mengingat betapa kakunya diriku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat simpel padamu saat itu.

"Namamu bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu ?"

Kau diam sambil mencoba menelanjangiku dari bawah hingga atas, cukup lama kau hanya memandangiku.

"Sehun"

Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar debaran yang kau buat hanya dengan mengetahui namamu saat itu.

Itu lucu bagaimana tuhan merencanakan semua pertemuan kita setelah hari itu. Aku selalu melihatmu disetiap jalan pulangku, dalam hati aku selalu menghitung seberapa banyak kejadian ini terjadi dan akupun percaya jika ini takdirku untuk bersamamu. Aku mulai percaya bahwa kaulah orang yang Tuhan kirimkan padaku mulai saat itu.

Tidak banyak hal yang dapat kukatakan padamu karena kita bertemu dengan ketidaksengajaan namun aku selalu mencoba untuk membuatmu nyaman, sama seperti diriku yang selalu merasa nyaman saat disampingmu.

"Berhenti mendekatiku" kau berkata dengan dingin tanpa menatapku sekalipun.

Aku mencoba tersenyum dan berpikir itu hanya gurauan konyolmu dipertemuan kelima kita. Namun aku salah kau benar – benar serius dengan ucapanmu saat itu. Setelah hari itu kau bertingkah seolah tak pernah melihatku, kau seperti tidak menganggapku ada.

"Aku Kai" ucapku pelan tidak ingin menakutimu dengan kekesalanku.

Aku sadar bahwa tidak pernah mengenalkan diriku padamu, bodoh. Air mataku mulai turun saat sadar betapa kau tidak ingin tahu mengenaiku hingga kau tak pernah bertanya tentang namaku. Tanganku gemetar menghapus air mata yang terus saja mengalir.

"Aku tahu" kau menyingkirkan tanganku dan menggantikannya dengan milikmu. Untuk saat itu aku berpikir tangan dinginmu dapat menghangatkanku.

Perlahan sikapmu mulai berubah padaku, kau mulai bercerita tanpa aku yang memulai. Aku mulai tahu kau seorang pecinta bunga, kau memiliki sebuah taman kecil di dalam apartemenmu, kau tidak terlalu suka meminum kopi di pagi hari dan kau juga tinggal seorang diri.

Tanganmu menggenggam erat tanganku saat berkata orang tuamu lebih memilih tinggal berjauhan darimu saat tahu kau seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Aku mencoba untuk menghangatkan tanganmu yang semakin mendingin saat aku tahu betapa sepinnya dirimu.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu" aku tidak tahu keberanian dari mana yang kudapatkan saat itu namun senyum kecil yang kau berikat itu mampu menguatkan diriku.

Tiga bulan berlalu dan setiap hari pakaianmu semakin menebal. Saat kutanya kau bilang jika kau tidak terlalu suka musim hujan dan udara yang dingin. Kau berjalan sambil menggenggam tanganku tanpa memperdulikan orang – orang yang memandang jijik pada diri kita.

"Kau pernah berjanji untuk selalu ada untukku maka tepatilah" bodohnya aku menyanggupi janjiku padamu tanpa memintamu untuk menjanjikan hal yang sama padaku.

Minggu kedua dibulan Maret, tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu di dalam rumah sakit tempatku magang. Kau keluar dengan ekspresi lesumu, ekspresi yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan. Kau terkejut saat aku memanggil namamu.

"Apa kau sakit ?" aku berharap kau akan menjawab tidak, namun kau memilih tak menjawabnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanyaku lagi padamu sambil mengikuti dari belakang, kau tetap diam. "Kau tidak sakitkan ?" aku menarik sweatermu yang semakin menebal.

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERTANYA"

Untuk pertama kalinya kau meneriakiku. Bibirku bergetar saat melafalkan kata maaf padamu. Kau langsung memelukku saat sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa takut, aku takut kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Maaf maaf maafkan aku Kai" kau terus membisikkan kata maaf pada telingaku disiang yang dingin itu, andaikan kau tahu bukan hal itu yang ingin kudengar darimu.

Aku tersenyum saat pertama kalinya kau menunjukkan padaku taman kecil di dalam apartemenmu. Kau merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Kau berkata ingin melihat mereka selalu bermekaran, "Mari hidup lebih lama dari siapapun yang ada di dunia ini Kai, maukah kau ?" tanyamu padaku, tidak ada yang lebih indah dari pada janji itu asalkankau tahu. Kau berjanji untuk hidup lebih lama bersamaku dan aku akan menyanggupinya.

"Hari itu apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit ?" rasa takutku menggerogoti saat menunggumu menjawab, aku tidak takut jika kau marah aku hanya takut jika kau berusaha untuk berbohong.

"Aku hanya menemui seorang teman" ucapmu sambil memotong bunga layu.

Tiba-tiba kau meringis dan menjatuhkan guntingmu. Aku panik saat melihat darahmu mulai menetes mengotori lantai.

"Biar aku obati" namun kau malah mendorongku, kau seperti tak ingin kusentuh.

"Aku b-bisa menanganinya tak perlu khawatir" ucapmu terbata.

"Aku bisa-"

"Kau hanya seorang dokter magang jangan bertingkah seolah kau bisa melakukan semuanya"

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapanmu, "Tapi aku kekasihmu jika kau tidak lupa" aku berjalan keluar tanpa lupa untuk membanting pintu apartemenmu.

3 hari kita tidak saling berbicara dan rasa penasaranku semakin menggerogoti pikiranku, pikiranku mulai menerka – nerka hal yang tidak seharusnya kupikirkan, dan hingga saatnya aku melakukan seharusnya yang tidak kulakukan.

"Kau gila" ucap temanku saat aku mencoba mencari berkas atas nama dirimu, aku hanya berharap aku tidak akan menemukannya. "Kau bisa terkena sanksi karena ini" ingatnya lagi, "Aku tidak ingin-"

"Aku menemukannya" potongku, dia hanya memandangiku dengan tidak percaya atas apa yang telah aku lakukan. Melihat data pasien secara paksa merupakan hal yang melanggar hukum. Tepat pada hari terakhir dibulan Maret aku tahu kebenaran semuanya, kebenaran yang selama ini kau coba untuk tutupi.

Air mata yang mencoba untuk menerobos sedari tadi kutahan, dapat kurasakan karat darah yang memenuhi mulutku akibat bibir yang kugigit kuat untuk menahan emosiku sedari tadi.

"Kau berbohong padaku" teriakku begitu pintu apartemennya terbuka. "Kau membohongiku selama ini" ucapku lagi dengan air mata yang tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu, lalu apa kau akan menghinaku seperti yang lain ?" kau tertawa kecil disampingku yang menangis, "Kuharap kau akan menghinaku dengn makian yang berbeda, karena aku sudah bosan mendengar makian yang sama dari ibuku" kau terus berkata dengan begitu santainya, "Homo penuai HIV/AIDS ibuku sangat suka memanggilku seperi itu Kai"

Tanganku terasa begitu lemah saat menarikmu dalam pelukanku, mecoba untuk mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu. Bukan hal yang salah saat mencintai sesama jenis dan tidak ada yang salah jika kau mengidap HIV/AIDS, kau tetaplah Oh Sehun kekasihku.

Kau bercerita bagaimana menyesalnya dirimu saat tahu perbuatan disaat mudamu membawa dampak yang sangat besar bagi dirimu, kau berkata kenikmatan dunia yang dulu kau dapatkan harus dibayar sangat mahal dengan penyakit ini.

Bagaimana ibumu mendadang jijik padamu saat tahu kau adalah seorang Homo pengidap HIV/AIDS bagaimana ayahmu membuang kau dan seluruh keluargamu menentang adanya dirimu. Kau terus menangis dalam pelukanku saat mengatakan betapa sakitnya harus berjuang seorang diri disaat kau tahu kapan saja kau bisa mati.

"Aku akan menjagamu, ada aku yang akan selalu bersamamu" aku tidak tahu keberanian dari mana saat mengatakan semua itu, "Kau tetaplah Sehun, Sehun yang paling kuat apapun yang terjadi.

Diakhir tangismu yang menjadi kau sempat membisikkan padaku betapa inginnya kau menjadi bintang. Menjadi bintang dijutaan rasi yang terang, menjadi titik dijutaan hitamnya malam.

Kau tertidur begitu lelap dalam pelukanku sore itu ditemani dengan nyanyian hujan. Aku bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkan hujan agar kau tak mendengar tangisku dalam tidurmu. Kubuka sedikit sweatermu dan benar, penyakit itu mulai memakanmu.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, maafkan aku" aku mulai teringat akan janji – janji yang dulu kita buat, akan janji yang tinggal janji kini. Aku menggenggam tanganmu erat berjuang melawan takdir yang sudah diputuskan Tuhan terhadap kita.

Esoknya aku memohon padamu untuk melanjutkan pengobatan yang sempat kau tunda namun kau menolak, kau berkata tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa waktumu di dalam rumah sakit.

"Kau bilang ingin hidup lebih lama bersamaku" belakangan ini aku menjadi sangat cengeng jika bersamamu Sehun.

"Lupakan janji yang dulu pernah kita buat" kau menuangkan kopi kedalam gelasku, "Kau juga harus mencari seorang wanita Kai, aku tidak ingin mati dan meninggalkanmu sendiri" dan kau tertawa.

"Kau tidak lupa jika aku masih menyukai sesama jeniskan"

Saat di rumah sakit aku tahu kabar itu sudah beredar, kabar dimana mereka tahu mengenai siapa aku. Persetan aku tidak perduli, aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah saat aku masih di bangku SMA dulu. Satu hal yang menjadi fokusku saat ini adalah bagaimana memaksa Sehun untuk melanjutkan pengobatannya.

Mataku sudah sangat perih saat membaca satu persatu pengobatan yang mungkin akan membuat Sehun tertarik, walaupun aku ragu dia mau. Mataku terhenti pada sebuah surel dari temanku yang berada di Australia. Siang itu Tuhan mengirimkan satu harapan baru padaku.

"Lupakan Kai aku tidak ingin melakukannya"

Aku hanya menatapmu dengan tidak percaya.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini-"

"Membiarkanmu mati secara perlahan ?" potongku cepat.

Kau terdiam cukup lama, "Itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus mendapat cap sebagai orang yang mati di dalam rumah sakit dan seluruh keluargaku akan menertawaiku saat dipemakamanku nanti"

Kita bertengkar hebat saat itu, aku berteriak padamu betapa bodohnya kau yang begitu saja menyerah. Betapa jahatnya kau saat mencoba untuk melupakan semua janji yang telah kita buat bersama, namun apapun itu kau selalu menang atasku.

"Kau egois Kai, kau memaksaku untuk mengingat siapa aku. Kau seolah berkata tidak ingin memiliki kekasih seorang pengidap HIV/AIDS"

Dan diujung perkataanmu aku menyerah, aku menyerah pada takdir yang suatu saat nanti akan siap mengambilmu dariku.

Setahun sudah kita lewati bersama, melalui semua yang awalnya kukira tak bisa kita lewati. Banyak hal yang telah kita lewati bersama, banyak hal buruk yang mencoba untuk menjatuhkan namun kau ada untukku.

Sehari sebelum hari jadi kita yang pertama itu, kulihat kau memakai berlapis-lapis baju. Aku tahu kau mencoba menutupi badanmu yang semakin kurus dariku itu, aku juga tahu kau mencoba menutupi benjolan yang ada di lehermu.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau lakukan, kau ingin melakukan apa ?" tanyamu padaku sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku berpikir sebentar mencoba merasakan dinginnya kulit tanganmu yang menyentuh kepalaku, "Aku ingin mengobatimu"

Kau tertawa dan mencubit pipiku, "Kau sudah melakukannya sejak lama, kaukan dokterku"

"Kau benar – benar tidak ingin melakukan pengobatan itu ?" tanyaku hati – hati tanpa berniat merusak kebahagiaan hatinya.

"Kaulah obatku Kai, saat semua orang meninggalkanku kau bertahan bersamaku"

Kami lalu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing, hingga kau memecah keheningan.

"Jika aku memiliki lima menit terakhir apa yang kau inginkan Kai ?"

Aku tidak suka nadamu berbicara saat itu dan memilih untuk diam, karena bagiku lima menit terakhir itu tidak ingin kudapatkan.

"Apa ?" tanyaku kesal saat kau menarik – narik rambutku yang mulai memanjang. "Baiklah" jawabku saat melihat matamu yang menuntut akan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu. Aku menatap manik matamu yang masih saja seindah dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu,

"Jika kau hanya memiliki waktu lima menit terakhir, aku ingin kau menyanyikanku lagu cinta dan jadilah bintang yang paling terang di kehidupan yang selanjutnya Sehun, karena aku yang akan menjadi malammu" dan kau tersenyum menyanggupi permintaanku.

Entah mengapa aku merasakan kau tidak akan lama lagi bersamaku disini, hingga hari itupun tiba. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menangis saat kau menyanyikan lagu yang selalu kukatakan merupakan lagu kita, sebelum kau tertidur kau sempat mengeluh betapa buruknya seleraku dalam memilih lagu. Aku hanya diam saat kau memintaku untuk mengelus rambutmu saat kau berkata kau ingin kembali tidur.

"Pergilah dan jadilah bintangku Sehun"

Tidak banyak yang datang dalam pemakamanmu saat itu, hanya beberapa teman yang bahkan tak kukenal. Namun diantara orang – orang itu ada satu orang yang ingin kuusir dari pemakamanmu, seorang wanita yang sangat mirip denganmu. Ibumu.

Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan padanya tentang dirimu, jikapun ada aku hanya ingin mengatakan betapa bangganya aku padamu disisa hidupmu. Betapa kuatnya kau disaat semua orang membuangmu disaat kau hanya memiliki dirimu sendiri di dunia ini sayang.

"Sehun maaf hari ini aku tidak membawa bunga – bunga itu, mereka terlihat enggan bermekaran saat aku yang mengurusnya" monologku sendiri, "Kulihat kau begitu bersinar terang setiap malam" aku tertawa diujung mataku yang mulai berair.

"Sehun terima kasih sudah pernah hadir dalam hidupku, terima kasih sudah mampu mencintaiku melebihi siapapun yang ada di dunia ini dan terima kasih untuk sisa hidupmu yang kau habiskan bersamaku, bersama kekasih lelakimu" kuelus pelan batu nisannya yang berdebu sebelum aku pergi dan menciumnya, "Aku mencintaimu selalu Oh Sehun"

END

Akhirnya UN selesai!

Ya ampun seneng banget bisa nyelesaian masa sma~~

Oh ya Rumi minta doanya ya hihihi xD semoga bisa dapet snmptn hohoho

Dan masalah untuk ff yang Still Loving You itu Rumi gak janji bakal ada lanjutannya ya karena emang itu cuman oneshoot aja hehe


End file.
